Don't count me out
by goofhead1
Summary: What if Katniss and Peeta didn't win the 74th annual hunger games? What if Clove wasn't picked as the district 2 female tribute? What if Katniss and Peeta weren't the only star cross lovers? Well its time to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Don't count me out

Prologue

My name is Rosaline Sarlin, I'm sixteen years old and living in district 2 all by me, and this is my story.

I stood there with Cato in front of my house, usually my father would have tried to chase him away but since he died there was no one to chase boys away. My father was born in district 2 while my mother was born in district 12. I took after her in most ways; I have her dark black hair and her simple grey eyes. The only difference between me and her was I had my father's attitude and was a hard worker; I was constantly trying to win everything. My mother was killed by peacekeepers when they found out she escaped district 12 to bring me here, my father died from an illness. Cato has always been there for me and no matter what Cato was my good friend and that's all he was, I don't have feelings for him and I don't know if he has feelings for me. Today was a different kind of day because there seemed to be a tension in the air not only between us but between everyone; it was the 74th annual hunger games reaping today. Neither of us wanted to be picked even though Cato's parents wanted him to because we have been trained basically all our lives for it. I was wearing a simple white and grey dress that my mother wore when she had to go through the reaping process years ago, she was 18 when my father was picked, he was also 18 and the chances of him winning were slim to none but he did win and he ended up meeting my mother when he was traveling on his victory tour. He was in district 12 for two days and my mother and he had got engaged, apparently they knew they were right for each other right away and they had to get engaged secretly because it wasn't allowed for marriages to be between two people of two different districts.

I was in the middle of thought when Cato touched my arm and said

"Let's go, it's time for the reaping."

I nodded and followed him to the town square, even though we made masonry/textile items for the capitol we weren't the richest but we were better off than any of the lower districts. I was soon herded away from Cato and put into a group of girls my age. I looked at all the confident people, I didn't get much of a chance before I heard the openings from our district escort, and she was wearing a blue outfit with crazy blue hair to match. Great a crazy escort. Enobari our last victor was announced and she took her place in a chair. First the escort who I discovered name was Marion said in her capitol type voice

"Welcome to the 74th annual hunger games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

She then walked over to the girls bowl and said her in annoying capitol voice

"Ladies first."

I took a deep breath as she made a big show about putting her hand in the bowl and grabbing the name on the very bottom.

"Rosaline Sarlin."

Everyone looked at me as I made my way through the crowd to where the peacekeepers led me up to the stage; I stood up there and hoped that Cato wasn't the other tribute.

"Cato Hadley."

My heart sand when I heard his name called, I would be forced to fight to the death in an arena with one of my best friends and he was my enemy. This couldn't get any worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't count me out

Chapter 1

When Cato joined us up on stage we shook hands like we were supposed to before being sent away to the justice hall. We sat in two separate rooms while we got guests, only one person came to visit me. Her name was Clove, she didn't bother to sit she just said

"Um yeah, I know we don't talk very often but Cato talks about you all the time. It's sad to see you end up going into this but I know with your training and your father's background you will do great."

The peacekeepers where soon at the door saying it was time to go but before she left she said

"Don't let the other districts get you or Cato, and protect him. He can go crazy sometimes."

I nodded and said thanks before watching her leave, I ended up sitting there for another hour before I was taken to the train. When I got on the train I saw Enobaria and Cato talking and when I walked over to them they stopped talking and Enobaria smiled and said

"Alright, I guess we have a chance this time."

We didn't win the last hunger games which was a big defeat for district 2, I was really close to be picked that year too. The capitol just doesn't like me, maybe it's because of my parents. I shrugged it off and went into the room I got, it was all white. The bed was silky white, the floors were so white that I could see my reflection in them. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed the golden handle to open it. All white clothes, who did they seriously think would wear all white right now! I sighed and put on a simple white tee shirt and found a pair of grey pants, I was relaxing on my bed when Enobaria came and said that it was time for dinner. I got up and headed to the dining room, Cato joined shortly followed by Marion, we were allowed to help ourselves so I grabbed some plain chickens with some vegetables. I sat back down and Marion turned on the TV, we got a chance to watch the district reaping's replays. I made a mental note of which ones to watch for, district 11 and 12 were some tributes to watch for. Both boys from the districts looked well built, the girl from district 11 however was quite small and she looked easy to pick off. The girl from district 12 had volunteered for apparently her sister since they had the same last name so she was one to watch for when we were sent to training.

After dinner I headed back to my room and just as I was about to enter Cato stopped me and said

"Look I really wished that you didn't have to be here but I am going to do everything I can do to protect you."

I smiled and said

"I thought you said yesterday you were going to play the tough guy act."

He laughed and said

"Oh I will, when we get there and I am with other tributes."

I nodded

"Ah."

He said goodnight to me before I headed into my room, I felt different when I changed into my silky white pajamas. I couldn't be falling in love with him, no I couldn't he was my enemy; there is no way it would work out. I tried to get my mind off of him as I climbed into bed, so I decided to rant in my head about how everything was so silky here. It didn't work thought, I ended up being distracted and my thought went right back to Cato. Maybe I was in love with him, I had so many feelings running through my mind and I ended up going to bed confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't count me out**

**Chapter 2**

I was sitting in my room looking out the window when I got a first glimpse of the Capitol, I had avoided lunch and breakfast with Cato, Enobaria and Marion. Marion had come and given me a plate both times and I did eat so I wouldn't starve going into the Capitol. I saw all of this stuff that I don't even know how to describe, they had cars which we got to see rarely, if ever and the people seemed to be all different colors, no one looked old or fat here and they all looked different.

The minute the train stopped Marion came and got me, I was lead out to the door where Cato was standing. Why did I have to exit with him? The doors opened and Marion and Enobaria lead the way, I followed them and looked at all of the cameras and reporters. Cato ignored the cameras so I decided to do the same and just look straight ahead. When we got to the safety of a building we were separated and I met my stylist. My stylist seemed to be just as insane as my escort, his skin seemed to be purple and his hair matched, my stylist team went right to work fixing me up and when they were done my stylist put me in a gladiator outfit. That wasn't the end of it though; he put my hair in a helmet type thing too. I looked and felt like a dork but thankfully Cato was wearing the same thing, we were put on a chariots and then sent out, first when district one and then we went out with our grey horses. I was surprised that they didn't have anything strange added to him like glitter and such, we stood there emotionless and then we got a glimpse of district 12. They were on fire, not only were they on fire but they were holding hands and the girl was blowing kisses out to the capitol citizens. The cameras lingered the longest on them, it was driving me insane and when we were all lined up and the cameras were going over us Cato tapped my shoulder and I thought he wanted to tell me something so I looked at him and he kissed me. That surely got the cameras attention; it got everyone else's attention too. When he pulled away from me I was blushing and kind of just looked away, I saw myself on camera before they went to president snow, my cheeks were red and my eyes definitely looked confused. I just couldn't believe he kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't count me out**

**Chapter 3**

When we were release out escort and mentor came and got us, they immediately brought us back to our floor. When we got there I was still a little dazed from when he kissed me and barely found my room. When I got in my room I changed out of my clothes and into a simple tee shirt and pants. I collapsed on my bed and smiled, I was defiantly falling for him.

About an hour or two later I was called to dinner and I headed down to dinner. I was sitting next to Enobaria, Cato was sitting next to Marion, our stylist soon joined us and we watched the recap of the chariot rides. We all silently ate our food before I broke the silence and said

"So much for your tough guy attitude."

Cato laughed and said

"Yeah, I guess I'll have to enforce it tomorrow in training and in the games."

I nodded and thought to myself 'Yeah the games. The games where we will be pinned against each other. Great.' I finished eating my dinner and they bought out dessert, it was a cake big enough for everyone at the table, it was decorated with what seemed to be flowers and rocks. I took a medium slice and began eating. Everyone was engaged in conversation when I finished and headed towards my room, I didn't want to have to fight against him anymore. I wanted to go home and pretend that everything was normal and just watch the games with him but nope. That's not what the capitol wants, they want action. Just because Cato kissed me and I blushed doesn't mean that I want to lose so those other tributes better not count me out or they have another thing coming.


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't count me out**

**Chapter 4**

I went to bed pretty early yesterday because Marion came and woke me up just as early saying that today was a big day. The only thing that made it a big day was that it was day one of training, I got changed into a black and red outfit, and I had no choice. When I finished putting my hair up I met Marion and Cato at the elevator, Marion hit a button and we were sent down to the training center, we were one of the first districts there. We got a good look at all of the tributes as they started coming in, district 12 was the last district to get there. Cato headed over to some obstacle course so I decided it was better if I didn't do much or anything since I knew how to do most of it. I did the obstacle course only because Cato said that the game makers would think that I wasn't capable of doing anything. I ended up being one of the fastest people to complete the obstacle course and when I finished I looked at Cato and said

"You happy? I actually did something."

He apparently didn't want anyone to hear what he was going to say because he whispered it in my ear.

"Don't show anyone what your capable of doing, save it for the private session."

I nodded, like I wasn't already doing that. I watched the rest of the tributes, I carefully watched district 12 and I noticed that they didn't go to archery or weight lifting. That struck me as odd so I assumed that it was something that they were good at.

About halfway through we were called to lunch, I sat next to Cato. He was busy making the career alliance that was almost always found in the hunger games, I had no choice but to be apart of it cause otherwise they would find me and kill me like the other tributes. We were sitting there talking with the other careers when we heard some laughing. We turned around to look at the source of it and it was from district 12, I got a glance from the district 12 boy and our eyes met. He clearly could see I didn't want to be here, he looked away back at his partner rather quickly probably Cato scared him off.

When we were released Cato beat me to the elevator so I had to go up myself, I grabbed and elevator and the district 12 boy joined me. I was planning on going up in silence until he said

"I'm Peeta."

I semi smiled to seem nice and said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Rosaline."

He nodded and the elevator got to my floor, these elevators were pretty fast.

"Good luck."

He said as I walked out of the elevator.

"Thanks. You too."

I watched as he left and when I turned around I nearly ran Cato over, he didn't seem to happy.

"What the heck are you doing?"

I started to walk past him and said

"Making an ally."

He followed me still determined to win this argument

"Why? What can he do that will help us?"

I spun around.

"He knows the district 12 girl, in the arena she will more than likely take off. So if we befriend him and get him in our alliance then maybe he will lead us to her."

Cato rolled his eyes.

"I could have thought of that."

I laughed and headed into my room.

"Yeah okay."

I closed my room door leaving him to go make more plans, I felt sweaty even though I didn't do much so I headed to the shower and debated over all of the buttons. I ended up hitting the default button and letting it do what it does. When I got out it dried my hair, now my hair smelt like roses. I headed to bed after taking another look at myself in the mirror. Tomorrow was another day in training so I needed as much sleep as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't count me out.**

**Chapter 5**

***Hey! Yeah don't be afraid to review, I like hearing what other people think about my stories. Thanks :D***

I got up earlier than Marion, since she wasn't at my door telling me it was time to go. I headed into the shower and changed into a similar outfit as yesterday. By the time I was done Marion knocked on my door and I opened it, I followed her and we went and got Cato before going to the elevator to back to the training center. Tomorrow was our private sessions and then later that night we had interviews. When we got to the training center everything went as usual, after lunch though I was brushing up on some plant identification skills when I heard a commotion and I knew who's voice it was coming from. Cato. I headed over to where they were and he was about ready to kill the district 6 male over a knife. I saw the peacekeepers trying to stop Cato. I grabbed his arm and dragged him away from this mess.

"Cut it out! You're acting like a flipping child!"

He shoved me backwards and it really made me mad.

"You don't want to make an enemy of me, Cato. I will take you down the first chance I get, if you don't cut it out."

I walked away from him and looked back once, he still looked ticked off but he stood there trying to calm down. I went over to the camouflage station and started to do what the teacher said. Pretty soon I was joined by Peeta and the district 12 girl. Peeta spoke to me first.

"You handled that pretty well."

I nodded

"Yeah well when you live next door to him and he's one of your best friends you figure out how to deal with him."

The girl spoke up after that

"You lived next to him?"

I nodded

"Yeah."

She looked at me and then said

"Your hair and eyes, they aren't found in district 2. Where are you from?"

I set my tools down.

"I'm from district 2, my mother was from district 12. My father was from district 2. I took after her only in looks."

Our conversation was cut short as we were told that we could go so I got up and said goodbye before heading towards the elevators, this time I managed to get one with Cato, we were actually alone this time.

"Seriously what the heck were you thinking?"

I looked at him and he looked at me before saying

"He took my knife and I wasn't putting up with it."

I almost shouted at him.

"It doesn't matter! You could have gotten in some serious trouble!"

He turned away.

"Yeah right, trying to replace a tribute takes forever."

I didn't even bother with him anymore, the elevator got to our floor; I got out and went straight to my room. He was such an idiot sometimes.

I changed into some different clothes and looked out my window at the capitol, they had such an easy life and they didn't have to worry about their kids being sent off to fight to the death. Nope that's what we had to deal with.

I looked at my clock, it was 6:30. I guess it was time for dinner, I don't know why Marion or Enobaria didn't come to get me so I headed to the dining room. When I entered the room everyone was already eating.

"What. No one can come get me?"

I grabbed a plate, got some food and sat down. No one answered me, I finished my plate of food and still no one answered me, it made me somewhat angry.

"Will someone answer my question?"

I slammed my hands on the table and stood up, knocking the chair over. Still no one answered my question; I grabbed my plate, threw it at the wall and stabbed the fork and knife into the table. They all looked scared except Cato. He didn't even bother looking up, I turned around, kicked the chair out of my way and headed back to my room. On my way to my room I slapped a vase off of the table causing it to shatter and kicked the shards of glass, I also kicked the wall before I headed into my room.

"Why the heck wouldn't anyone answer my question?"

I asked myself when the door closed; I was so angry that I could just take Cato down myself right now. I walked over to the window and just looked out the window; I had been standing there for at least twenty minutes before I heard my door open. I turned around and saw that it was Cato.

"What do you want Cato?"

He took a step forward.

"What the hell was that? What were you thinking?"

I stepped forward.

"I was pissed because no one came to get me for dinner! I like to eat too you know!"

Cato looked at me and said

"No one got you because they were thinking of your plan for you when you get in the arena!"

That didn't make me any less angry.

"So I can't be a part of that conversation!"

I was shouting at him now, he just shook his head and left the room. I collapsed on my bed and then I realized that there was a cut on my hand from when I slapped the vase, a shard must have come up and cut my hand when I kicked the glass. I shrugged it off and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't count me out**

**Chapter 6**

I sat in a room with all the other tributes, I still wasn't talking to Cato and I didn't plan on talking to him probably until the games. Everyone was nervous I could tell, I knew what I was going to show them, I was going to show them my knife throwing technique and possibly me with bow and arrows. I wasn't the best at bow and arrows but I was better than Cato or some of the other district 2 tributes in the past. Both district 1 tributes had finished and I headed in, the girls usually went first. I semi smiled at the game makers before picking up a knife, it was well made but not at all like knifes back in district 2 that I had used. I aimed at a target before throwing it; I had missed my target by half an inch. I was ticked that I had missed; I brushed it off and grabbed the bow and arrow. Hopefully I could do better with this one, I aim where the knife had hit and released it. It knocked the knife right off the target, I was then released and I headed to the elevator to be taken back to the district 2 floor.

It was a couple of hours later when we were called into the dining room to see the scores you could get a score from 1 to 12. If you got a twelve you had to be really talented because no one as far as I know gets a 12, both district 1 tributes earned a nine, Cato and I earned tens, the district 3 tributes earned good scores, the district 4 male earned an 8, the district 5 female earned a 5, the district 5 male earned a lower score than her, I didn't see the district 6's female's score, the district 6 male earned a 5. I was trying to see what the district 8 male and female got but I was distracted by our stylists. The district 11 tributes got a 10 and a 7. The male had gotten a higher score. Peeta had earned an 8 so I guessed he must have done something good, his partner got an 11 which made Cato mad. I scowled what the heck did she do? We were applauded by everyone in the room for our scores before I got up and headed back to my room.

The minute I had stepped into my room my stylist team came in with a bunch of dresses. I guess they had ideas in their head and wanted to try them out. They put all of the dresses on the bed, they ranged from red to purple and some even had multiply colors. They tried at least 4 dresses on before my stylist entered my room with a light orange dress; the dress went to about knee length and was frilly. I didn't mind it actually and that turned out to be the dress that they were going to use. The next thing that they did was they started to play with my hair, they couldn't figure out if they were going to put it up or leave it down. They ended up putting it in a ponytail on the top of my head with like some hair braided wrapped around it; it did up down on my shoulders. Apparently they weren't done; my team had left but my stylist had sprayed me with some glitter that was silver/gold. I was told to stay in my room so I did; I kind of wondered what Cato looked like.

I was collected by Enobaria and led to the elevator; Cato and Marion were not there this time. I didn't bother asking why and just went with her. We weren't in the elevator long which a strange thing wasn't before we were led to the backstage area of the stage with the other tributes, I found Cato and he was wearing a dark type suit. We all stood there for a couple of minutes before we were led on stage to where the tributes would sit, I sat next to Cato like we were supposed to. First Caesar was introducing himself and then he called up the first tribute, the district 1 female. The females always went first and we all had 3 minutes to be interviewed, I was still learning about all the tributes and putting them in a list on who should be taken down first and who would be taken down first. I learned that the district 1 female was named Glimmer, and then went her partner who was named Marvel. I was called next and I headed up to the seat next to Caesar. He smiled and said

"So Rosaline, How do you like the capitol?"

I smiled and said.

"It's actually quite nice; it's very different than what is back in district 2."

He nodded and said

"Do you think that you can win?"

I took a deep breath.

"I can try, my father was a victor before he died and he always thought that I would be able to win the games if I was chosen to participate in them."

He looked at the audience and then said.

"Okay so tell us how did you feel when Cato kissed you in the chariot ride?"

The one question that I dreaded.

"Well I was shocked at first but I have to admit I kind of liked him when we were back in district 2, we were good friends in district 2 and I kind of didn't want to have to try to kill him and hopefully I won't."

He nodded again.

"One last question, tell us about your family."

I thought for half a second before saying.

"I am not allowed to talk about my mother, but my father he grew up in district 2 and he was sent into the games when he was 18. He has always been my role model and I know that I will make him proud."

After I answered the last question the buzzer buzzed saying that my time was up and Caesar said

"Rosaline Sarlin from district 2!"

I smiled before heading back to my seat next to Cato, Cato went up shortly after I sat down and Caesar said.

"Welcome Cato, what do you think of district 2 so far?"

Cato didn't smile he just kept his tough guy attitude going.

"It's alright, it's what I expected."

Caesar wasn't really happy with his answer and just continued on.

"So do you think you can win?"

Cato looked at the audience and said

"I am sure that I can win, first you take down the weak ones then you take down the tough ones."

Caesar went on with his questions.

"Why did you kiss Rosaline on the chariots when you first got here?"

Cato actually smiled and said

"I have liked her since the first time I had met her and I was devastated when she was reaped, I knew that if I didn't tell her or do something then one of us might win or die without me telling her how I really felt."

He nodded and moved onto his last question.

"So tell us about your family."

Cato went on about his family before coming back to sit next to me, we went through the rest of the tributes, when they got to district 12 the girl went first who I learned name was Katniss and then went Peeta. Apparently Peeta had a crush on Katniss and had one ever since they first met. Great another district with two people in love that was in the wrong place.


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't Count me out**

**Chapter 7**

When we were released after interviews I was about to go into my room when Cato came over to me and said

"Good luck tomorrow Rosaline."

I smiled, tomorrow was the first official day of the games and I wasn't ready at all.

"Thanks, good luck to you too."

I knew that the chance of me dying on the first day was slim because I had trained my whole life for this but there was always that chance. Cato must have seen the fear in my eyes because he kissed my forehead before saying

"Don't worry, I won't let you die."

That brought me a little more confidence and I nodded, he stepped back and said

"I suppose we should probably rest up for tomorrow."

I nodded

"Yeah."

I watched him walk away before I headed into my room; I walked into the bathroom and got ready for a shower. I hit the default button again and just let it do what it was going to do. After I was done in the shower I changed into pajamas and crawled into bed. No matter what I did though I couldn't fall asleep; I ended up just sitting on the edge of my bed. Tomorrow we were all going to be put to the test to try and win.

I was up pretty early seeing as I hadn't really slept to begin with, my stylist was soon in with an outfit, it was some simple black pants with a black tee shirt to match, not only that but he had a nice red and black jacket. After I had gotten changed he did my hair and I didn't really object to anything. When I looked in the mirror it looked quite nice, it was a braid that he had split into jut flat hair. I smiled and thanked him. We walked to the elevator which took us to where I was supposed to be put on the metal plate to be taken into the arena. We said our goodbyes since I might not be coming back, he said good luck and I nodded as I was taken up to the arena. Cato was on my left and Glimmer was to my right. Across the big flat field I could see Peeta, Katniss and several other tributes. I got a good look at all of the stuff in the cornucopia and saw some knifes, spears and an assortment of other stuff. I saw a bow and arrow and looked for some stuff to grab and run. Then I realized I wouldn't need to run, I could fight and that's what I was going to do.

10…

I got ready to run and grab the nearest weapon but I didn't step off the plate since if we did that the mines would blow us to bits.

9…

Cato looked at me once and nodded as if to say he was ready, I nodded back.

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

The horn sounded and we were off, let the games begin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't Count me out**

**Chapter 8**

I managed to snag a knife and just in time too, I saws that the district 9 boy was trying to grab something and run. I threw my knife at him and he fell to the ground, I knew he was dead so I ran to grab my knife. The minute I grabbed it I saw Katniss also trying to grab a backpack and run, I thought I better take her down now instead of later, I threw my knife at her. I aimed for her head but she shielded herself with her backpack. I swore to myself before grabbing a couple more knifes and continuing on with the bloodbath. By the end of the bloodbath there were eleven dead tributes by my count and I had managed to kill three of them. Cato let the district 3 boy join our career group because before Cato killed him he said that he could reactivate the mines to protect our stuff. Cato thought that it would be useful so we gathered up the supplies and put them in a neat little pyramid. I grabbed quite a few knifes since glimmer had grabbed the bow and arrow, Cato grabbed a sword since he was good with it and I don't remember what Marvel had grabbed. Cato said that we better get to hunting tributes down now before they all get too far away so we headed out to hunt some tributes down.

We were walking silently when we heard a noise, I figured out where it was coming from and saw a jacket. I aimed carefully and threw a knife at it. The person wearing the jacket was close to a tree and ended up getting stuck to the tree, Cato smiled and we ran towards the tribute. It was Peeta, Cato grabbed the knife that Peeta was having a hard time getting out of his jacket and handed it back to me. Peeta had fear in his eyes, I could tell. Cato then asked him if he wanted to join our career group, I knew that Cato would kill him on the spot if he didn't say yes, Glimmer and Marvel were behind me so I mouthed 'say yes' to peeta and he clearly got the message because he said yes. At this point Cato seemed satisfied and it was getting dark so we headed back to campe. When we got there it was time for the anthem and then we saw the dead tributes, all who had died in the bloodbath. Well guess that means only 13 left to take down and only one was going to win and I wanted to win.

I grabbed a match from one of the bags and Marvel gathered some firewood, I lit the fire and we sat around it and ate some food, afterwards we all slept. Except me, I couldn't sleep so I kind of sat there watching the dying fire, I knew everyone else was fast asleep. Well at least I thought, Peeta opened his eyes, looked at me and sat up.

"Can't sleep?"

He said softly as not to wake anyone. I shook my head.

"No. I still can't believe that I'm here."

I said in a hushed tone just like him. He kind of nodded his head and said

"Yeah, I know how that feels."

We stared at the dying fire for a little while before he said

"Why did you save me? You know back there in the woods."

I looked up.

"I don't know, something inside me told me to."

He nodded before saying

"Well thanks."

I smiled.

"No problem."

We both went to bed after that but I still stayed awake just to keep watch.


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't Count me out**

**Chapter 9**

Day two of the hunger games for us was typical for the careers, everyone was awake at dawn and Cato said that it was time to go hunt down some tributes. I grabbed my knifes not really sure if I would need them or not, Cato gave Peeta a small sword just so that he could defend himself and off we went, leaving the district 3 boy behind to continue with his work. We were walking in the woods when Cato saw some smoke, we quickly headed in that direction and we found the district 8 female, she had started a fire. When she saw us she immediately started to beg and plea about keeping her alive, Cato got sick of it and stabbed her and we walked away. We weren't very far and we still didn't hear the cannon, everyone started to argue about whether or not she was dead so Peeta said that he would go and finish the job. The minute he left Glimmer and Marvel pestered Cato on why we let him join. Cato looked at me and he said

"He'll lead us to the girl on fire hopefully."

They were all skeptical but before they could say anything else we heard the cannon and we heard Peeta coming back, he wasn't very silent in the woods so anyone could have picked him off right there. When he returned, we continued to hunt for tributes; by the time nightfall came around we hadn't found anyone. We returned back to camp lit a fire, listened to the anthem and watched as the district 8 female appeared on the screen and then disappeared forever.

Day three was a pretty boring day; we couldn't find any tributes which resulted in no deaths today. Peeta turned out to be a good addition to the team, but he was kind of silent and didn't really talk much. I did learn about his family back home and I told him about mine. He seemed kind of shocked that the peacekeepers would kill a mother for trying to bring the child to the father where the child would be better off. I knew that the gamemakers would block out all of our conversations since they normally don't want us to know about the other districts. We listened to the anthem, ate some food and went to bed. Not really exciting, maybe tomorrow would be better.

Day four we smelt smoke, and sure enough there was a wall of fire that the gamemakers created; we were hunting for tributes early in the morning when it happened too. We freaked and ran back to the lake since we know that some tributes must be stupid enough to come running here. We had to wait for a couple of hours before it died down, then we headed back out to find tributes. We were making quite a noise but I suppose it made sense, if we made noise then the tributes would run and we would see them. Sure enough the plan worked, we were walking and we saw Katniss start running so we chased her. We chased her all the way up a tree, Cato tried to climb it but he fell on his butt and Katniss moved higher up the tree, Glimmer was going to try next but the branches would break under her weight too. Since no one could get up there she fired an arrow at her which she clearly didn't know how to work a bow and arrow and missed. Katniss ended up getting the arrow and taunting glimmer with the fact that she had it. We decided to camp out there since Cato knew that she had to come down eventually. We decided on taking turns to watch and so we all went to sleep. Cato and I were the last two awake and he kissed my forehead and whispered to me. He said "We will win." I smiled and we went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't Count me out**

**Chapter 10**

Day five, we were all awoken at dawn by the crashing of something and then getting stung. I was far from the tree but not really far, the minute we got stung we freaked and ran back to the lake. Glimmer was pleading for Cato to help her but we were not going back to help her. We had just been stung by tracker jackers. We jumped into the lake and then Cato noticed Peeta wasn't there after we had gotten rid of the tracker jackers, he got out of the lake and grabbed his sword before taking off back to where we were last. I don't know what he did but I heard two cannons, I assumed that they were glimmer's and the district 4 girl since we weren't going back to save them. I sat down in the grass, I was soaked I tried to get the stingers out and I had managed to get a couple of them out. I ate an apple and Cato came back, he seemed ticked. He sat down and I threw and apple at him and he ate it. "Did you catch Peeta?" I asked him, he shook his head. "Yes but I didn't manage to kill him but I did give him a pretty good cut on his leg." I nodded "That's good." It was getting late and we decided that we weren't going to chase anymore tributes for today; we made a fire again and watched as the anthem came on and we saw glimmer and the district 4 female before they vanished forever.

We weren't feeling any better on day 6 or 7, or at least that's how long I think it has been. I helped Cato mend to his tracker jacker stings but he refused help several times. Eventually I gave up and we just hung out there, there were no deaths either day. By the time day eight rolled around we were feeling generally better so we went hunting for tributes, we didn't have to go far before we saw the district 10 boy, he was sitting in a bush watching our camp. Apparently he didn't realize that we could see him, I shook my head when Cato said that he would kill him and aimed for the boys head and threw a knife at him. I didn't manage to get his head but I managed to get his neck which killed him anyways .I heard the cannon and I went over and grabbed my knife again and we left the body for the hovercraft to come pick him up. We continued to hunt for tributes but we couldn't find any, we couldn't even find Katniss or Peeta. We saw some smoke around the middle of the day so we headed out to where it was. By the time we got there whoever started it was gone and Cato realized that we were tricked, we heard an explosion and we immediately started running back to camp. No one was at camp since the district 3 boy had finished re-activating the mines around our supplies. When we got back to camp we saw that our supplies was blown up, Cato was ticked he started yelling at the district 3 boy and got so angry that he snapped his neck, the cannon was heard and we knew he was dead. I took whatever weapons he had and we moved away from him so that the hovercraft could pick him up. Marvel and I had said that whoever had destroyed the supplies must be dead and we wouldn't be able to hear the cannon because of the explosion. He somewhat calmed down so we settled down for the night and watched to see who had destroyed our supplies. When we only saw the boy from district 3 Cato was furious and grabbed his sword and was going to go find them. I grabbed a pair of the night vision glasses and threw a pair at marvel and Cato, we all put them on and headed out to go find that unlucky tribute.


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't Count me out**

**Chapter 11**

I don't even know what day it is anymore; we were all out hunting for the unlucky tribute that destroyed our stuff when Cato and I noticed that Marvel wasn't with us anymore. We took off our glasses since it was day time and continued to look around for him. We couldn't find him but we heard the cannon, we smiled and hoped that Marvel had found that tribute. We started to head back to camp when we heard another cannon shot. We looked at each other confused and wondered who was just killed; when we got back to camp we sat on the ground and waited to see if Marvel was going to be coming back. We waited all day and by the time night came around we assumed that Marvel was killed, when we saw the tributes appear we saw the girl from district 11 appear and Marvel. Marvel was killed so now only Cato and I are what are left of the careers. It was somewhat cold tonight and since we didn't have our supplies Cato pulled me close to him and we sat there next to each other trying to keep warm, we would have lit a fire but our matches were gone.

Cato and I woke up to the sound one of the game makers; they said that there was a rule change. If two tributes from the same district were the last two alive then there could be two victors. Cato and I got excited and we grabbed our weapons and ran into the woods off to look for tributes, there were only Katniss, Peeta, the girl from district 5 and the boy from district 11 left, not counting us. We looked all over the woods for them; we didn't dare venture into the grasses since we didn't know what was hiding in there. We didn't find any tributes that night or the night after.

It was two days after the rule change and Cato and I were out hunting since we didn't want to starve when we heard that there was going to be a feast and that what we need was in the feast. Cato told me to go and if I saw Katniss or any other tribute to try to take them down. I nodded and told him not to go too far away in case I needed some help, he nodded and I headed for the cornucopia.

When I got there I sat in the bushes waiting for the table, within a couple of minutes I saw the table and I saw the district 5 girl run out with her bag from within the cornucopia, that was actually clever I will tell Cato about that. I saw Katniss run out from the bushes; I took off after her and threw a knife at her. I managed to hit her in the forehead; I had one chance at this one. Kill Katniss or take our bag and run, I figured it would be better if I grabbed the bag and ran so I ran into the cornucopia grabbed the bag and started to run out, just as I was running out I was shot in the shoulder with an arrow by Katniss. I cringed but didn't stop running since I saw the district 11 male coming and I knew if I didn't get out of here I would be killed. Katniss knew it too since she grabbed her bag and ran away. I was almost out of the area before I was tackled by someone; I rolled over to see that it was the district 11 male. He pinned me to the ground, I screamed for Cato and I could hear him coming. I saw him raise his arm to hit me when he was thrown off of me. Cato grabbed my arm and pulled me up and he had his sword. He backed off and took off running; he grabbed his bag and took off back to the field. Cato turned to me and said

"Are you okay?"

I nodded and said

"Yeah he just scared me, I didn't expect that. I was going to kill him but I couldn't get my knifes."

Cato nodded and saw the arrow in my shoulder; I guess I still had it there. With being chased I forgot all about it, he pulled it out of my shoulder and sat me down since it was bleeding and he wanted to make sure that it was fixed before we went after him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't Count me out**

**Chapter 12**

After the feast we dug through our bag and found some armor, we shared it and decided that we could hunt down the district 11 male this time safely. It was down pouring but it wasn't even like it was rain that would go away after a while. Nope it was raining so hard that I couldn't see three feet in front of me, Cato was ahead of me and I struggled to see him. We headed into the fields where we last saw the district 11 male go, we wandered around aimlessly. I couldn't find anything; I did almost get killed by some wild dog though. Cato killed the dog before it could get me, it bit my arm and was going to go for my neck and if it wasn't for Cato I would be dead right now.

I didn't know if had been a day or not because of all of the rain, we were wandering the fields when Cato shushed me and told me to stop. I stopped and the next thing I saw was the flash of a sword and a piercing scream, I heard the cannon in the distance but just barely. I couldn't see Cato so I held up the knife that I had prepared to attack the district 11 male if need be. As the figure got closer I could see it was Cato and he had taken all of what the guy had had. We headed back to the cornucopia to sit out the rain.

We fell asleep in the mouth of the cornucopia when we woke up the rain was gone, we decided that it was best if we went and picked off the other three tributes while we had the chance. We grabbed our weapons and took off again, we were at the place where I had found Peeta and stuck him to a tree when we heard a cannon fire again. We looked at each other and wondered who had been killed, we kept on moving but there was no one to be found. I found a few nightlock berries on the ground and we assumed that Katniss and Peeta had been here; Peeta didn't seem too bright when it came to picking plants so we thought that he had died. It was getting dark and we didn't have our night glasses on so we started to head back to the starting area. We saw that the girl from district 5 had died, so Peeta and Katniss were still out there. Cato went to sleep but I remained awake to keep watch, I eventually fell asleep.

The next morning we headed out again to find the remaining tributes, we were walking through the woods when we thought that we had heard Katniss and Peeta we turned around and were met by things that we didn't think that we would ever have to deal with, Mutts. Cato muttered run and we took off running back to the cornucopia. We ran right by Katniss and Peeta and scrambled up the cornucopia, Cato got up there first and pulled me up, Katniss got here first and she climbed up. She shot a couple of the mutts that were trying to get Peeta before helping him up. When Peeta got up here they immediately started to fight the mutts, Cato and I did the same until he smirk and grabbed Peeta and put him in a headlock. Katniss spun around and was going to shoot Cato but Cato said that if she shot him then lover boy would go down with him. Katniss still had the arrow in the bow and I grabbed my knife which had fallen onto the metal cornucopia, I saw Peeta draw an x in blood on Cato's hand. Katniss was about to release the arrow until I cut the string on the bow which caused the arrow to snap back and it hit her. I smirked and said in a taunting tone "What are you going to do now girl on fire?" She grabbed and arrow and she was going to kill me with it until we heard a cannon shot, she spun around just in time to see Peeta be thrown over the edge to the mutts. She directed her anger towards Cato. She shoved Cato causing him to lose his balance and fall off of the cornucopia, I screamed Cato's name and tried to grab his hand before he fell to the mutts, it was too late. The mutts got him before I could, I heard a second cannon shot fired and I spun around angry as ever. I gripped my knife and looked at her "You killed Cato." I spat at her. She looked around for something to grab and when she couldn't find anything she looked at me, she was quite worried. It was dawn by now and the mutts were looking for the next victim. "Too bad you won't see your little sister again." I threw the knife at her; she staggered backwards when it hit her and fell over the edge of the cornucopia. I sat on the cornucopia and listened to her scream as she tried to fight off the mutts. By midafternoon the screams had stopped and the cannon was fired. Within minutes of the cannon being fired I heard "Congratulation Rosaline Sarlin! Our Victor from district 2!" I jumped down from the cornucopia and watched as the mutts ran off into the middle of the area down into a hole in the ground, I looked around. Cato, Peeta and Katniss's bodies were still on the ground. I saw Cato and it brought tears into my eyes. A ladder was dropped down from a hovercraft next to me and I was grabbed the ladder. I was frozen in space as I was taken up into the hovercraft. The minute I stepped off the ladder inside the hovercraft I was injected with something and I passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't Count me out**

**Chapter 13**

**Okay so this chapter is going to be short because I don't really know what kind of questions Caesar Flickman is supposed to ask the victor when the have the interview so if anyone can help me out and tell me what type of questions they ask that would be great.**

I woke up in a hospital I sat up and looked around the room; it was completely white around here. I was sitting there when it hit me, Cato was dead. He was really gone and I had killed Katniss to win, I tried to get up out of bed when something knocked me out again.

I woke up a little while later and nothing was attached to me anymore, Enobaria came into the room and she told me that it was time to go back to my own room. I looked at her and said.

"He really is gone isn't he?"

She looked back at me and nodded.

"He is Rosaline."

I sighed and followed her out of the hospital room and followed to the elevator, she pushed the district 2 button and we were taken back up to our floor. The minute I got up there and out of the elevator I ran straight into my room, I sat in my room and cried for several hours before my stylist and stylist team came rushing in, they congratulated me and they were talking about so many things that's I couldn't even catch onto. They were fixing me up, they pulled my hair when they were brushing it and fixing it. After a little while they stopped pulling on my hair and it felt like a vacuum had just sucked up my hair, they put it into a nice and neat braid and wrapped it up into a bun on the top of my head, my stylist team did my make up before they darted out of the room and my stylist came in with a dress. My stylist handed me the dress which I put on, it was a nice baby blue dress that when it got to the bottom it spread out, it was what they called a mermaid style. As it got down lower it got darker until the bottom trim of it was black. I was given a pair of nice little dark blue heels which I put on and was led by Enobaria to the elevator to take me to backstage for the interviews. This was certainly going to be interesting.


End file.
